Rappelle-toi
by Kedralyn
Summary: Clint sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, quand il était sous l'emprise de Loki. Mais tient-il réellement à le savoir?


**Bonjours à tous n_n! Après quelques mois de léthargie, je reviens avec ce petit OS qui traînait dans les méandres de ma cervelle de fangirl depuis un bon bout de temps. L'histoire se passe après l'attaque de New-York, dans la cellule où Loki est enfermé en attendant son départ avec Asgard. ClintxLoki entre les lignes, rien de vraiment explicite mais des sous-entendus comme je les aime ;p**

**Merci de votre lecture!**

**oOo**

Loki était assis en tailleur dans un coin de la pièce, les mains posées sur les genoux. A ses yeux fermés et son air serein, il paraissait plongé en pleine méditation. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand il prit conscience de la présence de l'archer.

-Que me vaut la courtoisie de cette visite matinale, agent Barton ? demanda-t-il, sans bouger.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, répliqua Clint. Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là.

L'horripilant sourire de Loki s'élargit un peu plus. Il étira ses muscles, bailla, et d'un mouvement de reins, se leva sur ses jambes. Il présenta ensuite avec grandiloquence une pauvre table, bordée de deux chaises en bois.

-Je vous en prie, profitez du confort de mes appartements. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

Clint tira une chaise vers lui, sans quitter des yeux son interlocuteur. Loki fit de même, une lueur amusée au fond de son regard vert.

-Je connais le but de votre visite, reconnu le jotun. Mais je dois avouer que je suis perplexe sur un point. Pourquoi avez-vous… tant tardé ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il devait impérativement choisir ses mots, ne pas laisser de failles où le dieu de la discorde pourrait s'engouffrer.

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

Clint se sentit soudain idiot. Quelle répartie cinglante !

-Votre vie n'était pas si privée que cela, il n'y a pas tant que cela… Mais dois-je rester secret ?

Les caméras de surveillance diffusent actuellement un enregistrement de vous d'il y a quelques heures. J'ai désactivé les micros et il n'y a personne derrière le miroir sans tain.

Loki tourna la tête vers son visiteur. Clint releva le menton d'un air de défi, soutint son regard et parvint à masquer son trouble. Tout du moins l'espérait-il.

-J'ai un trou noir de plusieurs jours dans ma mémoire, reprit l'archer. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et…

-Avez-vous peur d'avoir des morts sur la conscience ? coupa Loki.

-Ma conscience est déjà souillée de centaines de morts. Mais je veux savoir combien de personnes vous avez tué par ma propre main.

Loki ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sans doute cherchait-il à lui mettre la pression par son silence, qu'il voulait évocateur.

-Etes-vous certain que je suis seul responsable de votre carnage ? _Pouvez-vous le prouver… ? _

Clint se redressa sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Vous m'avez envoûté, répliqua-t-il. Tout comme le vieux Selvig.

-Certes oui, reprit Loki sur un rire. Mais je dois aussi vous rappeler que le … _vieux Selvig_, même au plus profond de son hypnose, était assez conscient de ce qu'il faisait pour mettre un protocole d'échec à mon plan. Vous avez peut-être autant de sang sur les mains que moi.

L'asgardien observa attentivement les réactions de Clint, qui paraissait de plus en plus nerveux.

-Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ?

L'intonation de Clint se voulait détachée. Pourtant, une étrange boule douloureuse se formait dans sa gorge.

-C'est de la culpabilité que vous ressentez à l'instant précis, n'est-ce pas ?

La perspicacité du criminel ajouta encore au trouble de l'espion. Il décida d'ignorer la dernière phrase de Loki, et reprit sur un ton glacé :

-Je réitère ma question.

-Vous haïssez le Shield. Ce maudit Shield qui accapare toutes les pensées de votre… _douce aimée. _

D'un geste incontrôlable, l'archer frappa violement du poing la table branlante.

-Je vous _interdis_ de parler de l'agent Romanoff.

Loki, les yeux pétillants, regarda son interlocuteur recouvrer tant bien que mal ses moyens. Sa voix se fit plus susurrante :

-Vous exécrez le Shield et votre propre frustration. Vous êtes un être amer et frustré. Vous ressentez de la culpabilité, car vous savez qu'il y a une petite voix au fond de vous qui vous murmure de sombres pensées. Des pensées de haine et de violence envers tout ce qui met un frein entre vous et Mlle Romanoff. Et tout cela bien avant mon arrivée dans…votre vie.

Clint crispa la mâchoire, le visage figé. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Il y avait une part de vérité dans les horreurs proférées par le dieu du mensonge. L'entretient commençait à prendre une tournure de plus en plus déplaisante.

-Et je sais qu'il y a autre chose, continua Loki sur un étrange ton. J'ai suffisamment pénétré votre esprit pour savoir que ce n'est pas la mort de quelques humains lambda qui vous inquiète tant. Vous tuez tout le temps. Et vous avez déjà fait de nombreux _dommages collatéraux_.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, rétorqua Clint sur un ton assuré.

-Certes, certes… Et je vous ai répondu. C'est à mon tour, maintenant. Et je dois dire que j'aime assez ce petit jeu. Vous comprenez, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, ici.

Clint esquissa un sourire.

-Vous voulez jouer, c'est ça ? Vous ne vous êtes pas assez amusé avec ma cervelle, sans-doute ?

-Votre cervelle était très intéressante, je dois l'avouer. Beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires, de paradoxes… Mais laissez-moi vous poser une seule question.

-Allez-y.

La voix de Clint se voulait forte et détachée. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui criait qu'il venait de faire une terrible erreur. Loki, quant à lui, perdit son sourire et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Tout cela ne présageait vraisemblablement rien de bon.

-Quelle est l'autre raison de votre venue ? Ou devrais-je dire, quelle est la _vraie_ raison ?

Clint redressa les épaules et remua nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin dans sa réaction, ce qui naturellement n'échappa à la perspicacité de l'asgardien.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua l'espion, sur la défensive. Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le croyais.

-L'insulte est le dernier retranchement de l'idiot quand il se sent acculé, dit Loki doucement, l'air distrait. Un peu comme la dernière défense d'une biche face au loup.

-C'est vous qui êtes enfermé dans cette tour. La biche, ici, ce n'est pas moi.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Pourquoi Clint avait-il tenu à cette entrevue ? Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risques vis-à-vis de ses supérieurs du Shield pour une simple discussion qui ne semblait mener à rien, sinon à plus d'interrogation sur lui-même ? Il risquait gros : sa place au sein de la plus grande organisation confidentielle du monde, et de découvrir des choses qui, au fond, n'auraient pas dû être remuées. Lui qui avait toujours eu un bagou plus au moins prononcé, il se retrouvait là, sans voix.

Loki se redressa subitement, le dos droit et les mains posées à plat sur la table.

-Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il y a un trou noir dans votre mémoire, continua-t-il. Mettons de côté toutes ces morts et je reformule la question : voulez-vous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces quelques jours ?

-Ces jours où vous pensiez devenir Méga Empereur du Destin ?

Loki releva un sourcil.

-C'est le surnom que vous donne Stark. J'aurais ajouté « looser » dedans, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi.

-Cherchez-vous à détourner la conversation ? murmura l'asgardien dans un souffle. Pourquoi tant tourner autour du pot ? Etes-vous effrayé par la _vérité_ ?

-La seule vérité que je connaisse, c'est que vous allez pleurnicher comme un gamin quand Papa viendra vous chercher.

Clint avait fait mouche. Le visage de Loki se figea subitement, comme s'il était taillé dans le marbre. Mais le demi-dieu se ressaisit presque instantanément, reprenant son attitude nonchalante comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir planté de flèche dans votre crâne.

-Croyez-moi que la « justice » d'Odin sera à la hauteur de mes exploits, répondit Loki sur un air d'où pointait de la fierté. Mais là n'est pas la question. Reprenons le pourquoi de votre visite.

Clint se mit en équilibre sur les pattes-arrières de sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il sur un air grave. Tout ce que vous n'avez pas dit.

-Il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas dites. Tant de choses secrètes et intimes, qui vous concernent tout autant que moi. Nous avons tant partagé, _Clint_.

L'espion éclata d'un rire dénué de joie.

-Vous parlez de nous comme si nous étions _amis_. Il ajouta avec ironie : vous m'avez un peu forcé la main.

-Je ne vous ai en rien forcé. Toutes vos actions étaient _consentantes_.

Clint fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.

-Vous m'avez hypnotisé.

-Vous ne saisissez pas, agent Barton. Nous avons vécu bien plus que des massacres.

Une étrange lueur brillait maintenant dans les yeux de Loki. Il n'y avait plus de moquerie, plus de condescendance dans son regard, mais un éclat nouveau. Clint, mal-à-l'aise, reposa les pattes-avants de sa chaise sur le sol de béton nu. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter, mais il ressentait une pointe de curiosité qu'il ne pouvait pas réfuter.

-Continuez, intima-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Vous _savez_. Mais vous le niez.

Loki avança une main fine et délicate sur la table, frôlant celle de Clint. Au contact de la peau froide de l'asgardien, il réprima un frisson et s'écarta vivement. Si Clint n'avait réellement aucun souvenir de ces tristes jours, quelque chose au fond de lui-même était en train de resurgir. Quelque chose qu'il avait vécu, mais que son subconscient refusait toujours en bloc.

Il reposa doucement sa main sur la table. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'efforça de ne pas bouger : Loki semblait être sur le point de cracher le morceau.

-Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit.

-Non, répondit Loki.

Loki étendit ses longues jambes sous la table, et comme l'archer, croisa les bras devant lui. Clint, surprit, lui adressa un regard perplexe.

-Vous me faites tourner en bourrique pour…ça ? Pour un « non » ?

-Je ne vous le dit pas parce que vous savez. Cherchez au fond de vous-même. Questionnez-vous sur ce que vous ressentez en cet instant précis, face à moi. Est-ce de la haine ? Du mépris? _Autre chose_ ?

-Vous ne m'inspirez que de la pitié.

-En êtes-vous certain ?

Clint déglutit avec peine. Non, il n'en était pas certain. Il ne savait même pas s'il éprouvait un quelconque sentiment négatif.

-Mmmh, je vois que je suis tombé juste, reprit Loki. Accordez-moi une faveur, et je vous jure qu'après je vous laisserai en paix. En paix avec moi et avec vous-même, car vous aurez compris.

L'espion hésita un instant. La requête de Loki pouvait tout aussi bien causer chez lui plus de tourments que de paix intérieure. Pourtant, il baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement, intrigué et effrayé à la fois par la suite des évènements.

-Je vous en remercie. Mais ne vous dérobez pas.

Loki posa alors une longue main fine sur celle de Clint. D'abord surprit et écœuré par ce contact, le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement de fuite, avant de se raviser. Non, il se trompait. Il ne ressentait pas dégout, mais quelque chose de bien différent, qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer.

Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Loki, et comprit.

-Vous m'avez donné plus en ces quelques jours que ce que j'ai reçu en un millénaire, Clint.

L'agent se releva brusquement, renversant sa chaise derrière lui.

-Vous m'avez hypnotisé, cracha-t-il en lui tournant le dos. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

-Je vous ai envoûté, dit le demi-dieu avec douceur. Pesez bien ces mots.

Clint, sans un regard en arrière, traversa la cellule et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

**oOo**


End file.
